


Almond Butter

by blxnktae



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxnktae/pseuds/blxnktae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark really hates grocery shopping but he really likes looking at the bagger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almond Butter

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my bitches gracie, austen, and ericka

-Mark-

Mark looked at the two packages of almond butter he held side-by-side and then back at the grocery list from his roommate. Did Jinyoung like raw or roasted? Oil or no oil? Mark couldn't understand why there needed to be so many different types of the same food.

It was Saturday morning and Mark was standing in aisle 10 of Whole Foods trying to understand the strange organic foods featured on Jinyoung's shopping list. He shrugged, placing both packages of almond butter into his basket. What did he care? Jinyoung had already given him his credit card.

Mark pushed past tables stacked with handmade soaps and vegan cakes trying to find the shortest line. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He felt out of place amongst the Whole Foods demographic and the store always seemed a little too dirty for a place that sold food.

"Do you have your bags?"

He looked up from the paleo cookbook he'd been staring at to pass the time and was met with a pointed look from the cashier. The boy in front of him was a giant, easily 6 feet tall, and incredibly attractive. His hair was a pale pink color that complimented his skin tone surprisingly well and thick dark lashes rimmed his eyes.

Mark had been staring at the boy for too long before he realized he hadn't heard the question. 

"Um, what?" He asked stupidly.

"Bags," the cashier repeated. "Did you bring any?"

Mark felt like he was missing something. Weren't grocery stores supposed to supply those? 

"No I didn't."

"Next time you should really bring your own," the cashier looked at him in disapproval as he packed Mark's groceries into brown paper ones. "Do you have any idea how many trees you're killing?"

"No, how many?" the 21 year old questioned. He really didn't know.

The boy gave him a funny look and then started to laugh, "you know, I'm not sure. You're the first to ask."

His laugh was really cute, not what Mark had expected from someone his size, and made him want to smile too.

"My name is Yugyeom."

"I'm Mark."

The boy handed him his receipt, "bring your own bags next time, Mark."

Mark could have sworn he saw him wink.

 

-Yugyeom-

"You winked at him?" BamBam asked incredulously before turning back to his English homework that was due next period.

Yugyeom covered his face in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to! It just kind of happened."

Ever since work on Saturday Yugyeom couldn't stop thinking about Mark. He was probably the most attractive shopper that had ever set foot in Whole Foods, and no doubt the cleanest. Yugyeom had secretly been staring at him the whole time he as shopping and he could easily tell that the red headed boy wasn't the one who usually took care of the groceries, but he found the clueless look on Mark's face adorable nonetheless. 

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the 17 year old sighed. BamBam was still scribbling away at his homework.

Yugyeom worked the Saturday morning shift at Whole Foods almost every week and while he needed the money for his college savings, he'd much rather be at home sleeping.

This week, however, he wasn't dreading work for once in hopes of seeing a certain redheaded boy.

 

-Mark-

"Did you know you're supposed to bring your own bags?" Mark asked Jinyoung as the two sat in the living room of their apartment studying. Their college had midterms earlier than most so Jinyoung had his head in a textbook more often than not that week. 

Jinyoung gave him a confused look, "what are talking about?"

"To Whole Foods, you're supposed to bring your own bags. Apparently if you use the ones they have there, it kills trees."

"Right," Jinyoung nodded before turning back to his work.

"So when I go shopping this weekend I'll need some," Mark continued.

Jinyoung looked back up from his textbook, "You're doing the shopping this weekend?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because you're terrible at it," Jinyoung said remembering the $100 charge on his credit card last weekend and the assortment of nut butters in the pantry. 

Mark rolled his eyes, "just let me borrow your bags."

\-- 

Mark was starting to regret his decision as he once again stood cluelessly in front of an aisle of God knows what until he saw a familiar shock of pink hair. 

Yugyeom was busy organizing a display the next aisle over and Mark couldn't help but stare. Behind the counter he hadn't gotten to see what pretty long legs the boy had, or what a nice ass. 

Just then Yugyeom decided to look up from what he was doing. Mark quickly turned to the shelf in front of him and pretended to be browsing the products thoughtfully, hoping he hadn't been caught.

"Nice to see you again," the taller boy called as he walked over to where Mark stood. Oh he'd definitely been caught.

Mark nodded in embarrassment. 

"Do you need help finding anything?" the pink haired boy asked.

Mark picked the first bottle in sight, "no, I think I found just what I was looking for."

Yugyeom covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, "this organic male growth hormone is exactly what you were looking for?"

He looked down at the bottle in his hands, shit. It was just his luck that he'd pick this bottle out of all the other products on the shelf. 

"No! I don't need this, I'm fine! I mean I'm better than fine, I-," 

His rambling was only making it worse so he decided to change the subject completely as Yugyeom continued to give him an amused look, "I brought my own bags today."

"Great! When you're done come to the register so you can check me out- I mean so I can check you out," Yugyeom smiled before walking away.

 

-Yugyeom-

Was he even checking me out? He probably wasn't even looking at me! Yugyeom worried as he halfheartedly scanned a customers items. He'd never been much of a flirt but for some reason in front of Mark he couldn't help but do stupid things. 

He wished his shift would hurry up and end before he could embarrass himself further. 

But of course, the universe wasn't on Yugyeom's side as the redheaded boy got in line at his register.

"Here," Mark handed him his bags proudly when it was his turn, Yugyeom thought he looked extremely cute. 

"So," Mark continued, "when do you get off work?"

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow questioningly, he liked the direction this conversation was going, "In like an hour, why?"

"Maybe, if your not busy, we could get coffee?" Mark paused, "I mean, if you like coffee."

"I like coffee," Yugyeom replied trying not to look too excited. 

Mark smiled, "Then I'll see you in an hour?"

He nodded as Mark picked up his bags to leave.

Yugyeom hated coffee.

 

-Mark-

Mark rushed into the kitchen and dropped his bags onto the counter, “Jinyoung, I have to go!”

Jinyoung popped his head in from the living room, “You just got here! Where are you going?”

“Back to Whole Foods!”

“But you didn’t unload the-”

The front door slammed closed with a bang as Mark rushed to the bus stop. The closer he approached to the grocery store, the more nervous he became. Mark wasn’t really what you would consider the king of conversation and he wondered if he'd only end up making a fool of himself.

Yugyeom was sitting crosslegged on the bench in front of the entrance scrolling through his phone. Mark stood staring at him for a few seconds before mustering up enough courage to walk over. 

“Hey Yugyeom.”

Mark’s eyes followed the movement as Yugyeom lifted his hand to tuck a stray lock of pink hair behind his ear, “hey Mark.”

Mark swallowed attempting to alleviate the dryness in his mouth as they walked to the coffee shop across the street. 

“Two medium coffees please,” Mark told the barista as he took out his card to pay. He hoped Yugyeom didn’t mind that he ordered for him, he saw it in movies sometimes and thought it seemed cool. 

The two sat down at a table and Yugyeom thankfully broke the silence, “so, what grade are you in?”

“Me?” 

Mark mentally slapped himself, of course he was talking to me, “I’m a senior.”

“I am too,” Yugyeom smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

Mark noticed that he grimaced slightly as he swallowed, “Is there something wrong with your coffee?”

“No it’s fine,” Yugyeom took another sip, “see? It’s delicious!” 

“If you don’t like it, I can get you another one. I shouldn’t have ordered for you, I just thought-”

“It’s fine! It’s just that," Yugyeom covered his face and laughed, "I really hate coffee.” 

Mark looked at him with a confused expression, “But you said-”

“I just said that because I wanted to talk to you.”

Mark was flattered, but he didn't completely understand why Yugyeom thought he wouldn't talk to him if he told him that didn't like coffee.

They spent the next half hour talking, well Yugyeom did most of the talking but Mark didn’t mind one bit. He thought that everything that came out of the pink haired boy’s mouth was absolutely fascinating and he was sad that he had to leave so soon, but he’d promised Jinyoung that he’d be back by 3:30 to help him do laundry and Mark knew better than to be late for anything having to do with his roommate. 

“Can I have your number?,” Mark said handing Yugyeom his phone. 

Yugyeom typed in the digits before handing the phone back to Mark as he got up to leave.

“Text me!" Mark heard Yugyeom call as he cafe door swooshed closed behind him.

 

-Yugyeom-

As soon as Mark walked out the door Yugyeom visibly relaxed, slouching down in his chair. God that was nerve wracking, he thought to himself. Mark probably thought he was annoying for talking about himself the entire time.

Yugyeom felt his phone buzz from his pocket, he opened it to see 5 new message from BamBam.

 

To: Yugeom  
From: BamBam

He’s cute. 

To: Yugyeom  
From: BamBam

You’re taller than him...nice. 

To: Yugyeom  
From: BamBam

Yugyeom what are you doing?! this isn’t a drama!

 

The last message had an attachment of him leaning into Mark with his hand on his arm. 

Yugyeom whipped his head around searching for his best friend, he couldn’t believe the other had followed him here. 

A figure plopped down into the seat across from him, startling Yugyeom who had his head turned in the opposite direction.

“BamBam, what the hell!”

BamBam slipped the pair of black sunglasses he was wearing down his nose, “Did you really expect me to just stay at home studying when I could be here watching my best friend on his first date?”

“Shut up,” Yugyeom was staring at the picture of him and Mark with a horrified expression. “How could you take this? I look like such an idiot.”

“What are you talking about? You two look cute together!” BamBam paused, “although, I literally cringed when you called out for him to text you.Try not to sound so desperate next time.”

“Great, now he probably thinks I'm clingy and obsessive,” Yugyeom felt like slamming his head into the table, there was no way Mark was going to ask him out again.

“Don’t be so dramatic Yugyeom,” BamBam said as if reading his mind. “He’d be an idiot not to text you!”

 

-Mark-

“Mark you’re such an idiot!” Jinyoung yelled from the laundry room wearing his now light pink button up.

The Mark peeked his head in from around the corner. 

“Hey is that a new shirt?” He asked sheepishly as he slipped on a pair of shoes, it was Monday morning and he was late for class. 

Despite being in his final year of college, the 21 year old still had trouble remembering that he was supposed to separate the whites from the colors. 

Jinyoung sighed, “just go you’re going to be late.”

\--

It hadn’t even been 10 minutes and Mark’s mind was already starting to wonder. He’d been contemplating the right time to text Yugyeom after their date Saturday, Mark didn’t want to appear too interested but he really wanted to see the pink haired boy again.

 

To: Yugyeom  
From: Mark

Hey, it’s Mark. I was wondering if you  
had plans for dinner Friday night?

 

Mark’s finger hovered over the send button. It’s now or never, he thought before finally hitting the button and dropping his phone on the desk like it was made of fire. 

It wasn’t long before he heard his phone vibrate, he quickly slid his phone unlocked. 

 

To: Mark  
From: Yugyeom

No, I’m free :) let's meet at 7?

 

To: Yugyeom  
From: Mark

sounds good :)

 

That went smoother than Mark had anticipated and he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself, so proud that he thought he'd better brag a little to his best friend, Jackson.

 

\--

 

"You have a date with a bagger from Whole Foods?" Jackson asked skeptically before pausing his game.

"I know what you're thinking," Mark replied. "But don't worry, he's clean. I swear."

The two were sitting in the living room playing video games before Mark's date later that evening. Jinyoung had class that afternoon so the Mark and Jackson had the living room to themselves without the constant nagging from the formers perfectionist roommate. As much as he liked Jinyoung, Jackson was more on Mark's level. 

"So after dinner are you gonna bring him back here and," Jackson then made some crude hand gestures, "ya know?"

Mark thought about it for a second, "Don't you think it's a little soon for that?"

"The longer you wait the worse. He'll think you're not interested and then your whole relationship will turn to shit," Jackson responded confidently. "Trust me, that's how these Whole Foods hippy types work."

"Maybe you're right. But you know what that means," the corners of Mark's mouth turned up in a smirk, "You're going to have to babysit Jinyoung tonight!"

"Seriously Mark? Come on it's Friday night, I have plans-"

Mark ignored Jackson's complaints as he grabbed his sweater and headed out the door.

"-you better get some serious ass tonight if I'm doing this for you!" was the last thing he heard before the door swung closed.

 

-Yugyeom-

Yugyeom stood in front of his open closet with a distressed look on his face, “I have nothing to wear!” 

“Trust me, it's not about what you're wearing," BamBam wiggled his eyebrows from his position in the middle of Yugyeoms bed, "it's about what you're not. Ow!"

Yugyeom threw a pillow at his best friend's head, "Stop joking around."

"I'm serious! There's a good chance my little Yugyeom will lose his virginity tonight!"

"You're being completely ridiculous," Yugyeom replied rolling his eyes.

"We'll see who's ridiculous tomorrow when you can't walk," Yugyeom just sighed as BamBam stood up and brushed some invisible dust off the taller boy's sweater. "Now leave you're going to be late!"

\--

Yugyeom sat across the dimly lit booth from Mark nervously twirling his pasta in his fork. BamBam's comments from earlier had the 17 year old a little on edge. 

On one hand he'd been dreaming of fucking Mark in various locations all week, which he'd quickly found out wasn't the best idea when he had to excuse himself to the restroom to conceal his hard on in the middle of history class, and on the other hand he had no experience in that area whatsoever. Hell, he hadn't ever even been on a date before last Saturday. 

The more Yugyeom contemplated it the more he realized that he actually had no idea what to do. He didn't even bring condoms, much less lube. Or did Mark think this was going down his place? Because Yugyeom's parents were home and there was no way he was going to lose his virginity with his parents in the room down the hall. 

"Yugyeom?"

The dinner had fallen into a silence as Mark finished his story. Yugyeom had only been half listening as the redhead chatted about his friend's fencing competition that happened last week and he'd apparently missed a question too because Mark was now looking at him expectantly.

"What was that? Sorry," Yugyeom replied sheepishly.

"Aren't you a vegan?" Mark asked as Yugyeom popped another meatball into his mouth.

He swallowed slowly giving Mark a confused look, "No, why?"

"But you work at Whole Foods," Mark said more to himself than to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom burst out into laughter, "You don't have to be a vegan to work at Whole Foods! If anyone who works there says they are then they're lying because I've seen every single one of their lunches in the break room. Half of them don't even recycle." 

"I recycle."

He laughed again, but this time it was more of a chuckle. Mark was a little dumb, but Yugyeom found him adorable.

They had finished eating and we're now walking toward the bus stop when Mark turned to face him.

"If you're not doing anything, do you want to, maybe come back to my house?"

So this is it, Yugyeom thought to himself, it's really happening. 

"Sure," he hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

 

-Mark-

The tip of Mark's tongue coaxed Yugyeom's lips apart so that the two were no longer just kissing, but completely making out while sitting on the smaller boy's bed.

Mark had decided he'd needed to get things moving. Honestly, he was surprised that he was having to initiate almost everything. The only thing Yugyeom had did on his own so far was rest his hand on Mark's thigh, and even that seemed hesitant. 

He wondered why the pink-haired boy was acting like he was so delicate, Mark was going to show him that he was definitely not delicate.

With a new found confidence, Mark pulled away from Yugyeom's mouth letting his lips trail down the sensitive skin of the boys neck. Mark liked the sound he made as he sucked and bit at the soft area right above Yugyeom's collar bone. So he did it again and again until the pale skin was like a canvas of purples, reds, and blues.

With each moan that escaped through the larger boy's lips, the tighter Mark's pants grew. He could feel Yugyeom's erection pressing against his leg which only turned him on more.

He heard Yugyeom whine in protest as he momentarily removed himself from the boy's body to undress. Mark kept eye contact as he moved on to Yugyeom's shirt and jeans.

Mark's lips ghosted over the hem of Yugyeom's boxers causing the latter's hips to buck forward.

"Patience," he whispered into Yugyeom's milky skin, tracing the outline of the boys cock with his fingertips, before dragging his tongue up the expanse of his chest and stopping when he landed on his lips. 

Mark kissed him slowly letting his clothed member rut against the other's at an equally slow paise. Yugyeom moaned into Mark's mouth and he relished in the fact that these sounds belonged only to him. 

Yugyeom whined at the sudden loss of friction as he turned to the elastic band of the boy's underwear. Slowly, Mark pulled down the fabric to reveal the entirety of his impressive length.

Pumping his shaft a few times, Mark lowered his mouth onto Yugyeoms leaking cock. Yugyeom squirmed beneath him as he swirled his tongue around the tip tasting the salty precum.

Mark could tell the boy was close as he bobbed his head up and down at an increasingly fast past. He released Yugyeom's length with a pop, ready to take this to the next level. 

"Fuck me," he whispered breathily into the pink haired boy's ear. "Fuck me so hard I can't walk for days."

The response he got was completely unexpected.

"What did you say?" Mark replied

"I've...I've never done this before."

"Really? I never took you as a bottom-"

"No, like I've never done any of this before," Yugyeom replied cutting Mark off. "I'm a virgin."

"Oh," Mark said finally understanding. "How is that possible? You're so good looking."

Yugyeom wasn't looking Mark in the eye, obviously still embarrassed by the confession. 

"We don't have to do anything else," Mark continued since Yugyeom remained silent. "If you're not comfortable."

"No I want to!" Yugyeom said suddenly with confidence. "I mean, if you're okay with it." 

"I'd be honored to be your first." 

 

-Yugyeom-

Yugyeom fumbled with the condom and bottle of lube from the drawer of Mark's night stand. So he had worried about this lube in vain.

"Relax," Mark whispered into his ear. "Take your time."

If anything that made the 17 year old more nervous. Mark was probably internally laughing at his stupidity. 

Yugyeom coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube and began circling Mark's entrance with the slick digit. He felt the redhead tense in anticipation as he slowly slipped his finger in. 

Yugyeom moved in and out slowly, listening to the beautiful noises that erupted from the boy's mouth. 

If it was possible, Mark was even more beautiful strewn out on the bed, panting, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes were half lidded and locked with Yugyeoms, the image was driving him wild.

By this time his cock was painfully hard and demanding attention. He removed his fingers from inside the boy and positioning himself in front of Mark's entrance.

Inch by inch he pressed himself into the boy's tight heat, it took every ounce of his control not slam himself in all at once out of pure desire. 

Yugyeom could feel Mark's hot breath on his neck as he began moving in and out, pace quickening with every needy "faster" that slipped through Mark's lips. 

He could tell Mark was close as he grabbed ahold of his own neglected member and pumped it in time with Yugyeom's thrusts. 

Yugyeom connected their lips as Mark let out a loud moan before cumming in white stripes against the pink haired boys chest. It didn't take much more for Yugyeom to reach his end as he pounded ruthlessly into the smaller boy cumming loudly soon after.

Yugyeom slowly removed his softening length from inside Mark, collapsing beside the boy and trying to catch his breath.

That was so much better than my hand.

 

-Mark-

Mark stood in the kitchen whistling and making pancakes. He was in a great mood, which was no doubt the result of last nights events.

When he'd walked Yugyeom out earlier this morning the larger boy had placed a soft kiss on his forehead sending the butterflies in Mark's stomach into full flight. It had been a long time since someone made him feel that way and the 21 year old felt himself anticipating the next time he got to see him. 

Carrying a plate of pancakes in each hand, he took a seat beside Jackson in front of the computer. He had come over as soon as Mark sent him a text saying Yugyeom had left and had been searching for the boys profile online ever since, determined to find out what he looked like.

"That's him!" Mark said pointing to the profile picture in the upper right hand corner of the screen. The picture showed Yugyeom making a peace sign and puffing out his chekks cutely. 

"He's cute," Jackson said clicking through his profile. 

"He's not that cute, trust me," Mark said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You know, last night he told me he was a virgin," Mark continued. "Can you believe that a senior in college who's that good looking is a virgin?"

"Well it wouldn't be your first time taking someone's virginity," Jackson responded.

Mark rolled his eyes, "shut up."

"Hey, look at this," Jackson said pointing to the screen. 

Mark leaned in to see what Jackson was pointing at, "This said it was taken 3 days ago."

The pictures showed what looked like Yugyeom in a school uniform surrounded by his classmates with a teacher standing off to the side. 

"That's weird," Mark muttered as he stared at the screen.

"What's weird?"

Mark jumped, startled by the familiar voice and turned to see Jinyoung peering over his shoulder at the screen.

"Aw it's little Yugyeomie!" Jinyoung continued staring at the picture. "He's my very favorite bagger at Whole Foods, he never puts heavy things on top of the bread."

Mark looked at him incredulously, "you know him?"

"Of course I do, I do the shopping every weekend while you sit on your ass with this idiot playing video games!"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Jackson argued. 

"I hope Yugyeomie's doing ok," Jinyoung continued on, completely ignoring the other. "I know he was really stressing about his college entrance exams."

Mark froze, "W-what did you say?"

Jackson burst out laughing,

"Way to go Mark," He said patting the boy on the back, "You fucked a minor! And not just any minor, a virgin!"

"Oh my god, this can't be happening" Mark said still staring at the blaring 1997 that he hadn't seemed to notice before. 

"YOU WHAT?!" Jinyoung yelled hitting Mark over the head. Usually he'd be mad that Jinyoung had hit him but this one definitely felt much deserved.

"I'm going to jail."

Mark felt like he was hyperventilating.

"I'm going to jail!" He repeated again.

"Bro, how did you not know he was 17?" Jackson asked just now calming down from his laughing fit.

"He said he was a senior, I thought he meant a senior in college. You've seen how big he is!"

Jinyoung looked at Mark in disapproval, "Well you're going to have to tell him."

"I know," Mark was not looking forward to that conversation.

 

-Yugyeom-

"Are you texting your new boyfriend?" BamBam asked curiously.

"Technically he's not my boyfriend," Yugyeom replied angling his phone away from his nosey best friend.

"But I'm still right aren't I?" BamBam concluded, "What does he want?"

"He's asking if I want to meet him for coffee later," Yugyeom replied unable to hide his smile.

"Wow you must have been pretty good if he already wants to see you," he said nudging the larger boys shoulder. "You guys literally just did it last night."

"I hope you're right," Yugyeom answered. He couldn't shake the feeling that something seemed off.

\--

Is he going to tell me it's over? That he doesn't want to see anymore? That it was just a one night thing?

Yugyeom eyed Mark anxiously from across the table. They'd been at the same coffee shop where they had their first date for almost 10 minutes and the redhead hadn't said a word.

This time Mark had bought him chocolate milk and not coffee, he took a sip to calm his nerves.

"So..." Yugyeom started hoping to get whatever conversation they were about to have over with.

"Where do you go to school?"

"I go to the high school right down the street," Yugyeom said giving Mark a confused look. "Why?"

"High school. You're a high school senior," Mark replied slowly.

"Right. We're the same age, we talked about this-"

"Yugyeom," Mark paused. "I'm a college senior. I'm 21."

"What?!" Yugyeom looked across the table in shock, "And you didn't think it was important to make that distinction before?!"

"How was I supposed to know that you're 17! You look older than me!"

"This is so embarrassing," Yugyeom said covering his hands with his face. "When I told you it was my first time, you must have thought I was even more lame..."

"Wait, what?" Mark said furrowing his brow. "That's what you're worried about?"

"...And now you're only going to see me as a little kid."

"You're worried about the fact that I'll think of you as a kid and not the fact that I'm 4 years older than you? You'd still want to keep seeing me, even after this?"

"Of course I do," Yugyeom said before adding meekly, "hyung."

 

4 Months Later

-Mark-

Mark wrapped his arms around Yugyeom in a warm embrace, “Congratulations!”

“Thanks for coming hyung,” the younger boy said into Mark’s neck. 

It was the day of Yugyeom’s graduation and the two stood outside the boy’s high school auditorium swarmed with excited parents and siblings. When Mark heard that Yugyeom’s parents weren’t going to able to attend his graduation, he made sure he could come support his boyfriend. 

“I can’t wait for you to move in with me,” Mark said to the larger boy in front of him.

“What?” Yugyeom looked up at him in surprise, “Where did this come from?”

“Well,” Mark started while mindlessly playing with his boyfriends fingers. “Now that we’ve graduated, Jinyoung is moving out to start an internship in America.”

The pink haired boy nodded his head eagerly waiting for Mark to continue. 

“So… I was thinking, if its ok with you-”

“I’d love to!” Yugyeom replied before Mark could finish and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
